Conventional bulldozer blades normally comprise a plurality of overlapped structural members welded onto the back of the push plate thereof to form a strong cellular construction. It has proven difficult to form the backside of such integrated members substantially flat to reduce stress concentrations thereat and to also provide a mounting surface for brackets and the like. The structural members are normally overlapped to back-up the welds which secure the members together. Such a construction oftentimes results in weld "blow-through," primarily due to manufacturing irregularities in the abutting edges of the secured members, which creates a crack thereat to induce premature failure of the integrated structure.